Unexpected Results
by Lina-Li1
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is completed. Kagome makes a wish but something goes wrong. Or does it? IY/K and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
  
A/N: This is just a fun little fic that I came up with from who knows where. Includes at least one pairing that I've never seen before that I thought would be kind of fun. Still an IY/Kag fic though because that's the way I like it.  
  
Unexpected Results Ch. 1  
  
The quest was over. Naraku was dead. With the unexpected help of Kikyou, Kouga, and Sesshomaru, they had finally defeated their biggest enemy.  
  
As he had agreed earlier in the day, Kouga gave up his shards to Kagome. She looked to Inuyasha as she put the Shikon no Tama back together. He looked back at her and said, "For history not to repeat itself, a pure wish must be used to make the jewel vanish. I think that out of all of us, you're the one most likely to make a pure wish."  
  
Stunned, Kagome looked around the group. The all nodded in agreement except Kikyou and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked indifferent and Kikyou was sending Kagome an almost murderous glare. But she wasn't really looking for THEIR approval anyway.  
  
Shippo jumped up on her shoulder and whispered, loud enough that the other demons could hear, "Now's your chance to get rid of Kikyou once and for all."  
  
"No Shippo," she said, "I know what my wish should be." In her head she added, 'Good-bye my friends. I wish I could say it out loud.'  
  
She held the jewel in her hand and made her wish. The jewel started to glow and everyone closed his or her eyes to keep from being blinded. When the glowing stopped, Kagome opened her eyes. She was still in Sengoku Jidai. She blinked. What had gone wrong?  
  
A small voice behind her brought her out of her stupor, "Kagome, I thought you said you weren't going to wish for Kikyou to vanish."  
  
Kagome turned to look at Shippo, "What do you mean? I didn't." Her voice broke off as she realized Kikyou was indeed gone. She looked around, confused and then her eyes bugged out as she noticed that Sango and Miroku were holding hands, smiling at each other. 'Well,' she thought, 'at least someone's happy.'  
  
Inuyasha cam over to her then, "Come on, I'll give you a lift back to Kaede's village."  
  
Kagome gave him a confused look but nodded and climbed on his back. He didn't seem too upset by the fact that Kikyou had disappeared. She expected him to go nuts. 'How can that be? Unless.no, Kagome, you're just getting your hopes up. He probably just realizes that since the jewel vanished you couldn't have wished for Kikyou to disappear because that would not have been a pure wish.' Back at Kaede's village, Shippo found Kagome by herself and asked, "Kagome, what exactly did you wish for?'  
  
Kagome smiled a sad smile, "I wished that Inuyasha and Kikyou could finally find happiness. But I guess something went wrong because now Kikyou's gone. Inuyasha must be so upset."  
  
"Well at least Sango and Miroku seem to have found some happiness."  
  
"Are they still making out by the river?"  
  
Shippo nodded and sat next to Kagome with a smile on his face, "Guess what I just saw."  
  
"Sango and Miroku?" guessed Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "Nope. Wimpy wolf has apparently hooked up with Kagura. So he's gonna leave Kagome alone now."  
  
By this time, Kagome had started scratching behind Inuyasha's ears and he was leaning into her hand. Kagome couldn't remember ever seeing Inuyasha looking so content before. But she couldn't for the life of her understand why. He had just lost the girl he loved and he seemed perfectly happy.  
  
She was ripped away from her thoughts moments later when Miroku and Sango showed up with Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin and Shippo ran off to play together while Sesshomaru went over to talk to Inuyasha in private. Ever since they had called a truce the two had spent a lot of time together. When Sesshomaru left, Kagome went back to scratching Inuyasha's ears. After a short time had passed, Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and said, "I'm hungry. Can we go to your time and pick up some more instant ramen?"  
  
Kagome stared at him in shock. She didn't know which was more surprising, that he was suggesting that she go back to her time even for a short time or the fact that he implied that he wanted to go too. She supposed he must not have seen it as a big deal for her to travel to her time now that the quest was over. She shrugged and stood up. He followed after her. The reached the well and he grabbed her hand to jump in with her. By this time Kagome was thoroughly confused.  
  
Once they reached the house, Kagome opened the cupboard to find they were out of instant ramen. "Inuyasha? We're out of ramen. I'm gonna go to the store to pick up some more. Do you want to come along?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and followed her out the door like a puppy following its master. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha stopped her yet again to ask her what something was. He had stopped her about seven times on the way to the store and this was the fourth time he had stopped her in the store. Luckily she had managed to keep him out of the aisles with items that she didn't want to have to explain to him. She looked over to see what he was pointing at.  
  
"Oh! Those are cotton swabs. People use them to clean out their ears."  
  
Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head at the idea of someone sticking those things inside them. Maybe it would be better if he stopped asking questions. Well Kagome had said they were almost done. She was on her way to go 'check out' as she had called it. The machine that they walked up to made weird noises whenever the lady behind it moved their stuff across it so he glared at it and the lady. Finally Kagome said they were done so they left the store.  
  
They got home and ate the ramen for dinner, making Inuyasha very happy. Then Kagome decided it would be a nice day to go to the park. She was a little surprised when Inuyasha didn't protest at all. She had expected him to be grouchy about it and fight with her. But he just agreed and let her lead the way.  
  
There was a little lake in the park that they sat next to until Inuyasha smelled the food from the concession stand and decided that he hadn't had enough to eat yet. So Kagome walked him over to the stand and bought him a burger and fries and herself a cola. They went back to the lake to eat. When they had finished, Inuyasha surprised her even more by suggesting that they take a walk around the lake.  
  
'He's acting so weird,' she thought to herself, 'not much like the Inuyasha I know."  
  
By the time they got around the lake it was starting to get kind of late so they headed back to the shrine. On the way home, Kagome decided that they should stop to get some ice cream so she lead Inuyasha into a nearby ice cream shop. Just as they reached the counter she heard a familiar voice from behind her.  
  
"Higurashi! Hi, how are you feeling?"  
  
Kagome groaned. Of all the times to run into Hojo. It was like someone was trying to make her life as difficult as possible. But before Inuyasha could say or do anything, Hojo continued on.  
  
"Who's this? Are you guys here on a date? Cause I'm here with my new girlfriend. She's just in the restroom right now. But you have to meet her."  
  
Kagome turned bright red at the mention of a date and then her jaw dropped as Hojo mentioned his girlfriend. Since when did Hojo have a girlfriend? She looked over at Inuyasha, who was now answering a string of questions that Hojo was shooting his way and growling when Hojo tried to touch his ears.  
  
Then Hojo suddenly switched subjects and said to the two of them, "Hey I have an idea. Why don't you two join my girlfriend and me? It could be like a double date or something."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who just shrugged. So they joined Hojo at his table to wait for his new girlfriend to return. They had just received their ice cream when she appeared next to the table. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up, surprise written all over their faces. Hojo turned to them and said, "Higurashi, Inuyasha, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Kikyou. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I might like to, I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this is shorter than the first chapter but this is all I could come up with today. Let me know if I you want me to continue this. And I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story because I wasn't sure what kind of reviews this would get since it was just a crazy little idea I had but you all seemed to think it was okay.  
  
Unexpected Results  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other with wide eyes. What was going on? Hojo was dating Kikyou? How did that happen? Interestingly, Kikyou seemed not to recognize Inuyasha or Kagome at all. There was no burning hatred for Inuyasha in her eyes. And on top of everything else, Kikyou now seemed very much alive and fully human again.  
  
Kagome, wondering how her wish could have gone so wrong, wanted to get up and run away from the table, but she was too shocked to do so. This was not how things were supposed to go. She glanced over at Inuyasha. She could only imagine what he must be thinking right now, 'I bet he's pissed. He probably thinks I did this on purpose to try to get rid of Kikyou. Now he's going to hate me. At least if things had gone right, I could have left still being friends with him, but now there's no way that's gonna happen.'  
  
She did have to admit, though, that Inuyasha was doing an uncharacteristically good job of remaining in control of his anger. He actually didn't look angry at all. At most he looked a little uncomfortable with the situation. He was even getting along with Hojo, which probably surprised Kagome more than anything. Remaining somewhat in shock, Kagome remained quiet as she ate her ice cream with robot-like movements.  
  
Inuyasha was actually a bit uncomfortable with the situation. It's not everyday you sit with your ex-girlfriend, who doesn't remember you, and her new boyfriend. Not to mention that anytime Kagome and Kikyou were in the same area, there was tension in the air. It was a tension that made him particularly uncomfortable because of his relationships with both mikos.  
  
'I wonder what Kagome is thinking right now,' he wondered to himself, 'she's probably pissed off at having to spend time with Kikyou. I know she really doesn't like to, no matter how much she tries to pretend it doesn't bother her. I'm kind of relieved though. Kikyou looks truly happy for the first time since I met her. Maybe this whole thing will work out for the best. For both of us.'  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, who seemed to be in a state of shock. From the faces she was making, he guessed that she was having some sort of internal battle with herself, which really kind of intrigued Inuyasha. The annoyance he could understand, and even anger and sadness. But he also saw what looked like fear and guilt cross her face a few times and he did not understand this. He made a mental note to ask her about this when they left.  
  
Inuyasha was also quite surprised to find that this Hojo guy, who he had secretly despised for some time now, was actually a good guy. He might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he was basically an okay guy. The two talked a lot about nothing in particular while they ate.  
  
When they had all finished their ice cream, they stood up and the couples went on their separate ways. Inuyasha spent the time trying to decide whether or not to ask Kagome if there was any thing wrong. Kagome was trying to decide whether or not to ask Inuyasha how he could be acting so calm when he had just seen Kikyou with another guy.  
  
Finally Inuyasha pulled Kagome over to a bench saying, "Look, I think we need to talk."  
  
Kagome cringed slightly, but nodded in response.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath, "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing," Kagome answered, somewhat surprised.  
  
"Don't give me that. You've been acting like mental case since Kikyou showed up."  
  
Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes, "And you haven't. You must be so mad. I didn't mean for things to turn out like this. This wasn't what I expected to have happen. You probably think I did this on purpose, to get rid of Kikyou. But that's not what I wished for at all. I just wanted the two of you to be happy."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise (again) as he silently regarded Kagome. It seemed like forever to Kagome that he was just staring at her. Finally, in a low voice he said, "But that's what happened."  
  
"Huh?" was Kagome's intelligent reply.  
  
"Kikyou and I are both happy now."  
  
"But, how can that be?" Kagome asked, "I thought that you still loved Kikyou. How can you be happy to see her with another guy."  
  
Inuyasha thought about his answer for a moment before replying, "I stopped loving Kikyou a while ago. It's kind of hard to keep loving someone who is trying to kill you and your friends. But I had an obligation to Kikyou. Now that she has found happiness in this life, I am free of any commitment that I had to her. I'm free to be with the person who helped me see past Kikyou and learn to love again. And do you know who that is?"  
  
Kagome just stared at Inuyasha.  
  
When he got no answer, Inuyasha finished, "It's you." 


End file.
